tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Schemer's Jokes and Pranks Behavior/Transcript
Scene 1: Inside the station building Matt's now working at his desk and Stacy, Billy, Barton Winslow, JB King, Becky, Kara and the young kids come right over to him. Felix: "Man, things sure go crazy around here during a day of Schemer's jokes and pranks." Olivia: "I know, Felix, it's another day of whoopee cushions and snakes in jars." Matt: "He just can't seem to control himself." Becky: "That's just the way he is." Jeffrey: "In fact, here he comes right now." Schemer walks right in carrying a box of jokes and pranks. Schemer: "Boy oh boy, this is gonna be wonderful." Stacy: "Uh oh, I wonder what Schemer's gonna do this time." Felix: "Beats me, Great Aunt Stacy, it might be another surprise." Schemer: "Behold, genius time, I got the whoopee cushion prank and the snake in a jar prank." Kara: "Schemer, you and those jokes and pranks." Schemer: "Now let's see, I wonder who I should begin with." Schemer shows Matt the Snake in a Jar and pretends that it's a container of veggie straws. Schemer: "Here, Matt, care for some veggie straws?" Matt: "Don't mind if I do." Matt opens up the jar and a blue rubber snake jumps right out of it. Matt: "WHOAAAAAAAA!" Matt faints right on the station floor. Stacy: "Oh my word!" Becky: "Matt, are you alright?" Matt: "Yeah, I'm alright, that was terrifying." Aiden: "I guess he decided to begin after all." Chloe: "Come on, you guys, let's go see what Schemer's up to right now." Olivia: "Yeah, let's go." The young kids walk around and Aiden sits right on the bench. Cushion Deflating Felix: "Okay, what just happened this time?" Aiden: "Just as long as it doesn't stink up the entire station, it's fine by me." Alex: "I wonder if Mr. Conductor knows about this." Mr. Conductor magically appears right on the bench. Mr. Conductor: "Hey, kids, did you just see Schemer and his jokes and pranks?" Olivia: "Of course we did, Mr. Conductor, he just gets carried away with them a bit too much." Schemer: "And I just can't help myself." Felix: "Did 1 of the engines in Sodor ever played jokes and pranks before?" Mr. Conductor: "Oh yeah, now I remember when Oliver did that 1 time, and I'll tell you all about it." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: No Jokes and Pranks for Oliver Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Oliver's a western engine, he can take both freight cars and coaches, he's proud of his bright green paint and so's his driver. Oliver's Driver: "Everybody says you brighten up their entire day, Oliver." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) 1 fine afternoon, Oliver whistled loudly at the other railroad engines. Oliver: "Look at me, I'm the smartest and most intelligent engine on the rails." Rosie: "Rubbish, we're all intelligent, everybody says so." Thomas: "You know what, Oliver?" Oliver: "What?" Thomas: "You're getting all chuffed up." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Oliver puffed away. Mr. Conductor: (still narrating) Later on, he was still boasting about it. Oliver: "I'm the pride of the rails." James: "I saw you taking Freight Cars, you're only a western engine." Oliver: "I take coaches too." James: "Well not as much as I do." Oliver: "But Mr. Percival and everybody have plans for me." Mr. Conductor: Oliver was only making this up, but James believed in him. James: "What kind of plans?" Oliver: "Just wait and see. (Brief pause) Oliver: Thinking "Oh dear, now what am I gonna do?" Mr. Conductor: (still narrating) Percy was arranging shiny new coaches. Percy: "Good afternoon, Oliver." Oliver: "Are those coaches for me, Percy?" Percy: "No, Oliver, these are for James's express, I'll fetch your Freight Cars next." Mr. Conductor: (still narrating) But Cranky was going to play a trick on the other animals. Oliver: "Actually, Percy, I'm taking the coaches, everybody asked me to tell you." Percy: "What about the Freight Cars?" Oliver: "Nah, give them to James." Percy's Driver: "Come on, Percy, orders are orders." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) "So when Oliver's driver returned, Oliver was hooked up to the coaches and he puffed away. Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Percy returned with the Freight Cars and a few minutes later, James arrived. James: "Where'd the express go?" Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Percy told him about Oliver. Percy: "And so, here are your Freight Cars." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) "James was very angry and upset, and so was his driver." James's Driver: "Wait 'til Mr. Percival and the others hear about this." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Meanwhile, Oliver was enjoying himself enormously. Oliver: "What a super good plan, what a super good plan!" Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Then he saw Mr. Percival and his good friends. Mr. Percival: "You know some jokes and pranks are hilarious, but not these 1s, Oliver," Fat Controller: "You almost caused lots of unfortunate accidents." Oliver: "Yes, kind sirs and ma'am."\ Fat Controller's Wife: "You're gonna stay in the roundhouse 'til you're wanted." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) The other railroad engines teased Oliver about what happened. James: "I wonder who's gonna be pulling the express today." Gordon: "I expect it'll be you, James, Oliver's stuck in the roundhouse for his jokes and pranks. Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Oliver was feeling super depressed. Mr. Conductor: (narrating) The very next morning, he went right back to work. Thomas: "Hi there, Oliver, it's good to see you out and about again." Oliver: "I'm terribly sorry I pranked you and everybody, are those my Freight Cars?" Percy: "Yes, of course, they're pleased to have you back with them." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Oliver set right off to the harbor with his line of Freight Cars, he bustled about all day long, pushing and pulling them right into place." Oliver's Driver: "Time to go back home right now, Oliver, no Freight Cars, coaches or passengers, just the 2 of us." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) "But his driver was wrong all along." Railway Inspector: "Excuse me, I have a meeting with Mr. Percival and everybody and I mustn't be late, can I come back with you?" Oliver's Driver: "Of course you can, (he looks right at Oliver) this young man is a railway inspector." Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Oliver was most impressed, he puffed along the tracks just as smoothly and fast as he could and everybody was waiting on the platform and the Railway inspector greeted them warmly." Railway Inspector: "This clever engine gave me a splendid ride, you must be super proud of him." Fat Controller: "Yes, indeed," Mr. Percival: "of course you are," Fat Controller's Wife: "once again, Oliver, you're a brave and fearless engine." End story sequence...... Scene 2: Back inside the Station Felix: "So did Oliver learn his lesson not to play jokes and pranks on other people and engines?" Mr. Conductor: "Yes, of course he did, as a matter of fact, he learned how to be more smart, intelligent and responsible than any other railroad engine." Olivia: "If Oliver learned his lesson, then maybe it's time we wait for Schemer to learn his lesson as well too." Mr. Conductor: "That's exactly right, and you can all learn from your mistakes as well too." Mr. Conductor disappears like usual. Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts